This invention relates to a dating service which allows potential daters to observe the users of the system in their automobiles. Recently, dating services have often utilized the Internet for possible date selections. This has left many users unavailable without access or necessary time to wade through profiles. Fraudulent information is often used by people in profiles, and profiles falsely created by dating services to increase attraction to the service and increase fees.
Personals ads in newspapers and local magazines have also long been used for dating selection. This requires long periods of time of calling for additional information about potential dates, and does not provide pictures of the people. In order to get a sufficient amount of customers, the services will bring together a large geographic area of people in the personals ads. Many people do not want to date outside their immediate area.
Today, many busy people are unable to spend time looking for dates. Time demands at work and home have restricted efforts at meeting new people. One source of increasing free time is in commuting time to work, and driving time. Single people often look at other drivers, looking for attractive people to meet. The automobiles rarely provide an opportunity for contact between drivers. There has not been a method of contacting a potential date, or discreetly signaling other drivers of your availability for dating.
The present invention provides a dating service based on automobile notification and contact using the automobile""s license plate or other identifying information. Subscribers to the service will receive a sticker to display on their car. Other drivers can see that they are subscribers to the system and look at their faces, and make of vehicle. If they are interested in dating that person, they can call the telephone number and enter the vehicle""s license plate number or identifying number on the sticker. The subscriber""s recorder message should describe their interests, information, and objectives in dating. The recorder message may also list a telephone pager number, web site address with more information, or email address of the subscriber. The potential date can then leave a voice message, email, or page the subscriber, as desired or available. The subscriber may then respond to their potential dates.
Varying levels of anonymity can be provided for security. Potential dates will know the subscriber""s vehicle, but cannot get a telephone number, name, or address, unless provided in future communications. This allows users to signal their availability, but maintain security, until relatively confident of the other person""s reliability.